Hot Chocolate
by Fiicchi
Summary: Ini sama seperti dirimu. Manis dan pahit. Dingin dan hangat. Kau seperti hot chocolate di malam dingin  ini/First fanfic in this fandom/Dedicated for Firdha and OFF event/Mind to RnR?


Tring, tring, tring.

Suara sendok beradu dengan mug kecil yang kupegang ini menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Kuhirup aroma khas coklat panas yang sedang kuaduk. Aku terus mengaduk, walau aku tahu minuman ini sudah teraduk dengan rata. Kuhisap sedikit dan merasakan sensasi coklat yang meleleh di permukaan lidahku. _Manis_ dan _pahit_. Dan ketika diminum di saat seperti ini, rasanya tubuhku yang semula _dingin_ perlahan menjadi _hangat. _Ini sama seperti dirimu. _Manis _dan _pahit. Dingin _dan _hangat. _Kau seperti _hot chocolate _di malam dingin ini.

**.**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**Hot Chocolate © FiiFii Swe-Cho**

**.**

**Dedicated for Oneshot Fanfict Festival and my besties, Firdha.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Miss Typo and any else.**

**.**

Menyesap minuman hangat adalah hal yang tepat di malam ini. Entah mengapa rasanya malam kali ini lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

Aku membawa _hot chocolate_-ku ke beranda kamar. Kuhirup dan kuhisap lagi. Menikmati ini membuatku mengingat lagi kenangan tentangmu. Air mata mengenang saat aku memutar memoriku. Memori tentang hari-hari kita dulu. Tentang cintaku padamu. Juga tentang hari itu. Sungguh hari itu adalah hari yang tidak bisa kulupakan.

.

.

"Maaf, kau lama menunggu?"

Kamu yang kusapa saat itu menolehkan kepala sedikit. Mata tajammu melirik ke arahku.

"Tidak juga."

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku. "Maaf aku sudah membuatmu menunggu, Shuichi. Tadi aku dengan saudara perempuanku ber—."

"Ayo kita pergi."

Suara dinginmu memotong argumenku. Aku tahu tak hanya sekali ini kau melakukannya. Namun sungguh, sedikit sakit ketika kau berkata dengan nada seperti itu padaku. Aku berharap dan ingin kau lebih lembut, tapi—ah, mustahil.

Kau berbalik memunggungiku. Perlahan kau mulai berjalan meninggalkanku dan aku berlari kecil kemudian berjalan disisimu sambil berusaha menyamai gerakan langkah kakimu agar tak tertinggal.

Kita berdua terdiam dalam sepi. Hening menyelimuti atmosfer di antara kita. Aku menghela nafas pendek lalu menunduk dalam jalanku.

'_Temuilah aku di taman Beika jam empat sore besok.'_

Entah mengapa kata-katamu di hari kemarin itu terngiang terus menerus dalam telingaku. Tumben sebenarnya saat kau mengajakku bertemu seperti ini. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ini tidak seperti biasa.

Kita terus berjalan dalam kebisuan. Atmosfer keheningan menyelimuti kita berdua. Aku ingin memecah kesunyian, namun apalah dayaku bila bersamamu yang sedingin es ini. Aku tak sanggup berbicara. Tak kuasa berkata. Aku larut bersama suasana yang kau buat.

Tubuh tegapmu terhenti tiba-tiba. Tanpa memandangku, kau berkata dengan datar lagi, "Kita masuk sini." Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mendongakan kepalaku.

Ternyata kau mengajakku ke sebuah cafè mungil. Sebuah cafè yang di desain menurut gaya arsitektur Eropa yang simple namun terkesan elegan. Apa mungkin karena dominasi warna cafè ini yang coklat membuatnya tampak begitu mewah? Pokoknya cafè ini sangat nyaman.

Klining.

"Konnichiwa."

Kau hanya mengangguk tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun pada pelayan muda itu. Aku membalas ucapan si pelayan sambil tersenyum, lalu mengikuti kemana kakimu melangkah.

Di paling pinggir barisan kanan kita duduk. Kita terdiam. Lagi-lagi suasana ini yang terjadi. Mataku tak dapat menatap matamu. Dan pada akhirnya, sambil menunggu pelayan datang ke meja kita, aku menoleh ke arah jendela di sebelah kiriku, mengamati jalanan yang nampak lenggang di Sabtu sore ini.

"Konnichiwa, selamat datang di Cafè Erotenia. Ini menu makanan dan minuman yang tersedia di cafè ini. Dozo."

Aku mengambil salah satu menu yang disodorkan oleh pelayan tersebut. Hanya melihat-lihat sembari menunggumu yang memesan duluan.

"_Hot chocolate _satu. Kau pesan apa, Akemi?"

"Oh, etto, aku pesan—_hot chocolate_ juga."

Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu lalu mengangguk. Kemudian kau menoleh ke arah pelayan itu. "Dua _hot chocolate_."

"Itu saja?"

Kembali kau menatapku. "Kau mau apalagi?"

Dengan sendirinya, aku menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah. Itu saja cukup."

"Baiklah," katamu sambil mengalihkan pandanganmu dari mataku. "itu saja," lanjutmu pada si pelayan. Lalu pelayan muda itu membungkuk hormat dan pergi setelah berucap, "Pesanan akan diantar sebentar lagi. Permisi."

Lagi-lagi kita terdiam. Aku pun terus menerus menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak mau berbicara duluan. Aku takut salah bicara dan merusak mood-mu. Diam seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Sangat cukup malah, tepatnya. Aku menghela nafas.

Bisa kurasakan tatapan matamu menerorku. Kenapa kau harus terus menatap tanpa berbicara padaku sih? Yang anehnya lagi, aku tidak merasa jengah diperlakukan seperti ini. Ada apa denganku? Ada apa dengannya? Ada apa dengan suasana saat ini? Ha, aku tak bisa menjawabnya.

Kudengar kau menghela nafas keras sebelum kau memanggil namaku dengan suara bariton milikmu, "Akemi."

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku, melihat ke arahmu. Fokusku melihat ke matamu. Secara otomatis, pipiku memanas. "Y—ya, Shu?" tanyaku gugup. Lagipula mengapa aku harus gugup? Oh aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini harus terjadi.

Mata dingin itu menatap lurus ke arahku. Nada suara dinginmu kembali terdengar dalam rongga-rongga telingaku, "Dengar. Ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Ehm, lebih tepatnya, ada yang ingin kupastikan. Sebab aku gelisah. Cobalah jawab dengan jujur. Agar aku jadi tenang."

Eh? Apa maksud dari serangkaian kata-katamu barusan? Perasaan tak menyenangkan mulai menelusup ke dalam relung-relung hatiku. Semoga perasaanku ini salah. "Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau pastikan... dariku?"

Kau menutup kedua bola matamu sebentar. Menegakkan posisi dudukmu, seakan aku ini tertuduh yang akan diinterogasi. Jantungku berdegup kencang karena was-was. Tuhan, apa yang akan ia tanyakan? Apa yang ingin ia pastikan? Dia benar-benar membuatku mati dalam perasaan yang penuh rasa penasaran ini.

"Hm. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Pesanan kita datang."

Benar saja apa katanya. _Hot chocolate_ yang kami pesan datang. Si pelayan tersenyum ramah dan meletakan dua gelas itu di meja kami. Dengan gerakan hormat, ia pergi meninggalkan kami dengan dua gelas coklat panas.

Aku menarik salah satu gelas itu mendekat. Mengangkat cangkirnya dan mulai mencium aroma khas _hot chocolate_ tersebut. Wanginya memberiku ketenangan dari ketegangan yang dibuat oleh Shuichi. Kuhisap perlahan dan rasa coklat yang manis dan pahit langsung melebur di indra pengecapku. Sungguh nikmat minuman ini. Terlebih bulan ini sudah masuk ke bulan musim dingin. Rasa dingin yang sedari tadi menggelitik tubuhku perlahan-lahan merubahnya menjadi hangat.

Kau melakukan hal yang sama. Terlihat, kau pun menikmati secangkir _hot chocolate_ itu. Setelah meneguk minuman itu sekali, kau menoleh ke arahku. Tapi pandanganmu kali ini melembut. Menghangatkan hatiku yang tadi sempat beku.

"Baiklah. Ini yang pertama," ujarmu. Aku memasang telingaku baik-baik. Menajamkan pandanganku. Mencoba menerka apa yang akan kau tanyakan. Tapi aku tak bisa, karena kau sangat rapi menyimpan rahasiamu. Oke kau mulai membuka mulutmu lagi, "kau tahu aku sangat jengah bila mendengar gosip tentangku. Biasanya aku hanya akan berlalu tanpa menghiraukannya. Tapi," kau menggantung ucapanmu. Ayolah Shu, kau benar-benar buatku penasaran.

"Ya? Tapi apa?" ulangku.

"Tapi... hanya ada satu berita burung itu yang kupikirkan sampai detik terakhir. Kau tahu berita apa itu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Berita apa memangnya?"

Dia menyesap lagi minumannya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Itu tentang kita. Berita yang menyebar tentang kita."

"Ma—maksudmu? Memang ada, err gosip tentang ki—kita?"

"Hn. Dan jujur saja, itu mengganggu pikiranku." Kau kembali menyesap _hot chocolate_ milikmu. Aku melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa suatu berita tak pasti menyangkut di otak seorang Shuichi Akai yang notabene pemuda sedingin es yang tak pernah memikirkan hal remeh temeh tak jelas seperti kabar burung itu. Dan katanya ini menyangkut... kami, eh? Ah Shu, kau tak usah buatku berharap bahwa kau... suka padaku. Ya Tuhan, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Itu tak mungkin!

Dengan hati-hati aku menatapmu. "Jadi, gosip itu gosip seperti apa?"

Kau memandangku datar. Jantungku berdegup. "Hm. Mereka bilang," ujarmu menggantung lagi. Aku menatapnya lebih tajam. Kemudian kamu bersua kembali, "mereka bilang kau ini penggemar shoujo-ai dan aku penggemar shounen-ai. Mereka pikir kau yuri, aku yaoi. Begitulah kabarnya."

A—apa? Aku cengo selama sepersekian detik. Menatapmu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kabar itu tak sampai ke telingaku? Oh itu kabar mengerikan yang pernah kudengar semasa hidup! Aku ini normal! Demi apa, aku masih suka dengan lawan jenis. Buktinya aku suka dengan orang di depanku ini. Aku sangat terkejut. Pantas Shu terus memikirkannya.

Eh tunggu, kenapa wajahmu menjadi aneh, Shu? Sepertinya ia menahan... tawa?

"Hummph. Hahaha, wajahmu aneh Akemi." Dia tertawa lepas. Baru kali ini kulihat seorang Shu tertawa. "kau kenapa? Kepikiran dengan kata-kataku tadi?" tanyanmu. Aku mengangguk saja bak anak taman kanak-kanak ditanya oleh gurunya. Kemudian kau tertawa lagi. Aku yang tak mengerti menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Shu, kau kenapa sih? Tertawa-tawa aneh seperti itu?"

Kamu menghentikan tawa dan kembali menjadi Shuichi normal. "Kau ini percaya saja dengan apa yang kukatakan. Yang tadi itu bercanda, tahu? Tentu saja bukan itu beritanya," ujarmu santai sembari memperlihatkan segaris cengiran iseng.

"Huuh dasar. Aku sudah deg-degan, tahu? Kupikir beritanya seperti itu. Aah dasar Shu!" kataku sambil memukul lenganmu main-main. Kau tersenyum tipis. "Lantas, berita apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu itu, Shu?" tanyaku kemudian. Kau kembali serius.

"Hm, kasarnya berita itu tentang hubungan kita. Mereka berpikiran jika kita ini sepasang... kekasih."

Eh? Hanya itu? Mengapa berita seperti itu membuatmu kalut? Aku tak mengerti. Lalu dengan sabar, aku menunggumu melanjutkan ucapan. Aku tahu kau belum selesai.

Kau menghisap minuman hangat itu. "Kau pasti penasaran kenapa aku sampai kepikiran, benar?"

Ugh, kenapa sih dia tahu pikiranku? Lalu aku mengangguk pelan. Kuminum lagi _hot chocolate_-ku seteguk dan memperhatikannya lagi. "Jadi, kenapa kau kepikiran?"

"Kau tahu? Ketika mendengar itu ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sini," ujarmu sambil menunjuk dada. "perasaan aneh yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Perasaan abstrak yang menggeliat dalam sini. Aku awalnya dapat mengabaikan. Tapi perasaan itu semakin lama semakin besar. Terlebih jika... aku... bertemu dengan... mu."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Memastikan pendengaranku baik-baik saja. Aku... masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. Aku sungguh terkejut.

"Lalu Akemi, aku menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa aku... menyukai dirimu."

Kalimat itu kalimat yang aku harapkan keluar dari bibirmu selama ini. Kalimat itu begitu terus terang. Kau mengatakannya dengan biasa, seakan tidak ada tekanan dalam mengucapkannya. Kenapa? Itu berasa tidak adil buatku. Padahal aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama, tapi aku selalu tertekan untuk mengungkapkan terang-terangan. Entah mengapa ada perasaan gelisah dihatiku.

Oh Akemi, apa kau tak bersyukur pada Yang Kuasa? Apalagi yang perlu disesalkan? Padahal pemuda impianmu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu. Aku merasa bodoh.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku ingin kau jujur."

Aku memandangmu lalu mengangguk. "Y—ya. A—aku me—menyukaimu." Entah mengapa setaleh mengucapkan itu lagi-lagi perasaan gelisah menghantui. Ada apa ini? Mengapa ini terjadi? Perasaanku sungguh tak enak.

Kau tersenyum samar. Jari-jarimu kemudian mengangkat cangkir minumanmu dan meneguknya habis. Setelah itu kau memandangku lagi.

"Arigatou Akemi. Kau benar-benar _hot chocolate_ sungguhan untukku."

"A—apa maksudmu Shu?" tanyaku tak mengerti. "untuk apa kau berterima kasih? Dan apa maksud kalimat terakhirmu itu?"

Kau pandang aku lembut. Segaris senyum dibibirmu begitu kelu dimataku. "Terima kasih kau sudah menyukaiku juga. Dan terima kasih kau telah menghangatkan hatiku yang bertahun-tahun kedinginan. Kau persis _hot chocolate_ ini. Untuk itulah aku berterima kasih."

Tak kusangka kau akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Sungguh sangat manis. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu mengganjal dihatiku. Lagi-lagi ini.

Kau tiba-tiba berdiri. Membetulkan mantel dan kemudian menatapku. "Aku duluan Akemi. Semoga kau menemukan lelaki yang tepat."

Aku terhenyak. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk. Apa-apaan kata-kata itu? Dengan segenap tenaga, aku menghentikan langkahnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Badan tegapmu berbalik. Menunggu aku melanjutkan perkataanku. "Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi? Kau kan sudah tahu aku menyukaimu Shu. Kenapa kau... kenapa kau menyuruhku mencari lelaki lain? Kenapa? A—aku me—mencintaimu Shu. Yang kuinginkan dirimu. Bukan lelaki lain," ujarku. Nada suaraku mulai seperti berbisik.

Terdengar satu kata dari bibirmu, "Sayonara." Dan air mataku tumpah. Kenapa harus 'sayonara'? Kenapa bukan 'ja mata'? kenapa selamat tinggal? Kenapa bukan sampai jumpa? Shu, apa-apaan kau? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

Aku pulang dengan keadaan yang kacau. Mataku sembap. Kulempar diriku ke atas kasur begitu sampai di kamarku.

Kriiing kriiing kriiing.

Di saat seperti ini, telepon rumah berbunyi? Di rumah sepi. Aku tahu Shiho pasti sedang keluar. Akhirnya dengan malas aku keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapaku di telepon.

"Akemi? Ini kau?"

Dengan parau aku menjawab, "Ya. Ini Hidemi?"

"Ya, ini aku. Syukurlah kau angkat. Dari kemarin aku telepon, kau tak pernah angkat. Aku khawatir denganmu, Akemi."

Aku tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu kau menelepon. Lalu, ada perlu apa?"

Terdengar ia mendesah dari ujung sana. Tiba-tiba perasaan gelisah itu muncul lagi. Dadaku seperti mau pecah. Jantungku terasa dipompa berkali-kali lebih cepat. Badanku gemetar. Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini? Mengapa aku tak enak hati seperti ini? Hidemi kemudian berkata dengan sangat pelan, "Dengar Akemi. Ada kabar."

"Ya? Te—teruskan."

Gugup. Sungguh aku gugup. "Akemi."

"Ya?"

"Shuichi."

"Kenapa?"

Ia mendesah lagi sebelum melanjutkan kata terakhir yang kudengar ini, "Shuichi kemarin sore... meninggal."

.

.

Aku menghapus jejak-jejak air mataku. Mengingat hari itu membuat hatiku senang sekaligus sakit. Waktu itu aku pingsan dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat oleh Shiho, adik perempuanku. Aku ingat jelas, selama beberapa hari aku bangun selalu dalam keadaan mata sembap. Tak jarang air mata sudah mengalir begitu aku bangun. Aku terlalu terkejut.

Tapi setidaknya Shu telah mengetahui isi hatiku, begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku merasa sudah lega dengan tidak menyembunyikan perasaanku padanya. Aku senang sekaligus sedih.

Aku menatap gelas yang kubawa dari dalam rumah keluar beranda ini. Coklat panas. Lalu aku tersenyum. _Hot chocolate_ adalah kenangan terakhir kami. Dan minuman ini, minuman penghubung jiwa kami, aku rasa. Dia bilang aku adalah coklat panasnya, karena aku menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin. Bagiku dia juga coklat panasku. Karena dia memberiku kenangan pahit sekaligus manis. Sama seperti rasa coklat yang melebur dilidahku ini.

.

.

Aku coklat panasmu, begitu pula kau coklat panasku. Kita melebur dalam indahnya cinta, namun terjebak pahitnya kehidupan. Hm, khas _hot chocolate_. Iya kan, Shu?

**# Hot Chocolate: The End #**

**Author's Note:**

Hai hai haaai! Fii balik dengan fic for OFF event. Dan fic tini juga aku persembahkan buat sahabatku sedari TK, Firdha/Mirdha yang waktu itu minta lewat mention di twitter. Nih udah jadi, Mir. Semoga kamu sukaa.

Ini ff pertama saya di fandom Detective Conan. Shuichi out of character banget ya di tengah cerita? Haha. Tapi saya suka kok kalau dia OOC kaya' gitu.

Oke, Fii udah ga tahu mau ngomong apa. Review aja ya? Hehehehe.

.

Salam cokutam,

**FiiFii Swe-Cho.**


End file.
